Operation Parent Trap
by Vance McGill
Summary: Book 1 of Saving Ron Saga. Twenty-five years after Voldemort's defeat, Ron Weasley dies from an unexplained illness. After discovering exactly what caused their father's illness, Rose and Hugo Weasley travel back in time to save their father. Step 1 in their plan: make their parents fall in love sooner! Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny. Next-Gen Time-Travel, Book 6 Changes.
1. Her Biggest Regret

**Title: **Operation Parent Trap

**Summary**: Book 1 of Saving Ron Saga. Twenty-five years after Voldemort's defeat, Ron Weasley dies from an unexplained illness. After discovering exactly what caused their father's illness, Rose and Hugo Weasley travel back in time to save their father. Step 1 in their plan: make their parents fall in love sooner!

**Rating**: M (just in case)

**Ships: **Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, other canon couples.

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns the characters and the world of Harry Potter. I do not. I just write stories based on her lovely books. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**  
**Her Biggest Regret**

**(Hermione Weasley's PoV)**

_(January 5th, 2024)_

**RON WEASLEY, MEMBER OF GOLDEN TRIO, HEROES OF THE WIZARDING WORLD, DEAD AT 44**

_by Meridian Clove_

_Ronald Billius Weasley, known by wizardkind as one-third of the Golden Trio, one of the heroes of the Second War, passed away one week ago at the age of forty-four. He is survived by his wife, Hermione Weasley, and their children Rose, 15 and Hugo, 13. Though Harry Potter is said to be the most famous hero of the Second War, he always claimed that he would never have survived those final months of the war, had it not been for Ron Weasley, or Hermione Granger (now Weasley, Ron's widow)_

Hermione Weasley's breath hitched as her eyes fell on the word 'widow', and she pushed the article across the kitchen table. She could hardly get through one paragraph, and there were still five more. Ron's death had been front page news on the Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet had been gracious enough to allow a one-week mourning period for Ron's family before they posted the news to the media.

She could not believe it had only been a week since Ron passed away in his sleep, in their bed at their home in Ottery St. Catchpole. Cause of death had been an unexplained illness, though Healers expected it had been the effects of a curse, possibly from many years ago. The illness had started a month ago. Ron had complained of chest problems one day. Two days later, a mysterious bruise had appeared on his chest, right over his heart. Three weeks later, after his symptoms had gradually become worse, he was dead.

Hermione felt tears flood her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She had cried countless times over the past week since her husband's death.

"Mum?" Hugo's voice said, behind her.

Hermione gasped, startled. She wiped the tears from her face as her son walked over to the table.

"You scared me, sweetheart," Hermione said; then abruptly closed her mouth. Her voice sounded ragged from disuse.

She hadn't talked much over the past week. She hadn't done very much at all since Ron passed away. She hadn't left the house in fear of reporters coming to talk to her. At meal-time, she would eat a few bites then push her plate away.

As Hugo sat down, Hermione smiled at her son.

"You look so much like your father," she said, her voice still hoarse. "So handsome…"

"I know, Mum," Hugo said, "You always tell me that."

"He was such a handsome man, even when he was your age," Hermione said, "Even when he was younger than you are now he was quite cute. My biggest regret in my life is that it took me so long to tell him exactly how I felt about him."

Hugo's eyebrows raised. "So if you could change anything, would that be it? Would you want to tell him sooner?"

Hermione nodded. If she could change anything, there was a whole list of options she would choose from. But in her grief-stricken mind, one option jumped to the top of the list.

"There were a couple of times where we almost had that first date long before we became a couple," Hermione said. "The Yule Ball in our fourth year could have been one… but, even your father agrees –" her breath hitched, and she remembered she needed to use past tense now when it came to her husband, "agreed - that our relationship might not have survived if we became a couple in fourth year."

"You said a couple of times," Hugo said, "As in more than one?"

Hermione nodded as one particular memory came back to her. "In sixth year our Potions Master at the time, Professor Slughorn – Professor Snape was posted in Defense then – he arranged get-togethers and parties. There was a Christmas party that year. I was part of his club, the Slug Club, and so was your Uncle Harry. Ron wasn't, though – Professor Slughorn didn't see him as the popular type. Kept getting his name wrong, if I recall. _Rupert, _he called him once."

"Bet that peeved Dad," Hugo said, as a grin crossed his face.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy," Hermione said. "In early November of that year… Professor Slughorn announced to the Slug Club that he would be hosting the Christmas Party, and that we could bring dates. I, of course, was hoping to bring your father along. I even told him I wanted him to accompany me."

"So what happened?" Hugo asked.

"Ron got upset about – err – something," Hermione said, "and he got really mad at me. Really, it was a misunderstanding. Your Aunt Ginny provoked him, and said something about me, and Ron got jealous. You know about Viktor Krum, yes?"

"You told us about the Yule Ball fiasco, yes," Hugo said.

"Fiasco?" Hermione echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… Dad's words," Hugo said.

"Okay, looking back on it, it could have come out better," Hermione allowed. "I had my first kiss at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Your father didn't know about it then. Ginny told him and that is why he got jealous. He had a way of being very irrational at some points in his life. Anyway, he decided to get back at me… he wanted to kiss someone and make me jealous. That following weekend after my failed attempt to ask Ron to the party, the Gryffindor Quidditch team were victorious in their match. Ron did really well… oh, err… right, I forgot. I thought Harry had spiked Ron's drink with Lucky potion, Felix Felicis. Harry had won it recently in Potions Class. Well, I was wrong… Harry tricked me."

"Uncle Harry _tricked you?" _Hugo asked, "He can hardly ever get one past you!"

"He had his moments," Hermione said. "He tricked me and Ron, making Ron think he had taken the potion. In truth, he only made Ron became more sure of himself because he thought he had a temporary lucky streak. He excelled in his position as Keeper during that match, and they won the match. And then… at the party, Lavender Finnigan - Brown at the time – she had a fancy for your father then… she kissed him right in front of everyone, and – well, they started dating. It wasn't exactly the best few months in our then-friendship for me and your father."

"So if you asked him to the Christmas party," Hugo said, "He might have realized then that you loved him."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Ron was still a bit immature, but with a little help from me, I think we could have had a successful relationship from sixth year on. A lot of things might have changed if I had told him how I felt early on. He might not even have left –"

Hermione's mind suddenly went into overdrive. During the hunt for the Horcruxes, Ron had left for weeks… and he had returned thanks to the Deluminator. Her mind went back to Ron's story… even now she could remember it. She wanted to know exactly how he had returned, how he had found her and Harry. She had confronted him, and he had explained how the Deluminator just didn't turn on and off lights.

_"… it was a ball of light, kind of pulsing, and bluish, like that light you get around a Portkey, you know?"  
_

_"Yeah," said Harry and Hermione together automatically.  
_

_"I knew this was it," said Ron. "I grabbed my stuff and packed it, then I put on my rucksack and went out into the garden.  
_

_"The little ball of light was hovering there, waiting for me, and when I came out it bobbed along a bit and I followed it behind the shed and then it ... well, it went inside me."  
_

_"Sorry?" said Harry.  
_

_"It sort of floated toward me," said Ron, illustrating the movement with his free index finger, "right to my chest, and then - it just went straight through. It was here," he touched a point close to his heart, "I could feel it, it was hot."_

Hermione slowly put a hand to her mouth as the revelation struck her. Ron had pointed at his chest – over his heart…

_Exactly where the bruise had formed that seemed to have caused his death._

"No!" Hermione cried out, "That's not possible!"

"Mum?" Hugo asked, confusion and shock lighting his face.

Hermione felt bile rise in her throat, and she jumped out of her chair and ran over to the sink, then proceeded to vomit into it.

"Mum!" Hugo yelped, then yelled out, "Rose! Come here!"

"It-it's okay, Hugo," Hermione said, shakily, as she backed away from the sink, "I-I'm fine."

"Mum?" Rose, Hermione's daughter, said, as she entered the kitchen in haste.

"I'm fine, darling," Hermione said, "I'm –"

A wave of emotions struck her and she slid onto the floor, and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mum?" Rose asked.

"It's… my fault…" Hermione gasped, "All my fault!"

"Here… water," Hugo said, shoving a glass of water into Hermione's hands.

Hermione took it and gulped down the contents.

"My fault," she gasped, "Ron… my fault."

"Mum," Rose said, "Daddy's – Daddy's death isn't your fault."

"It is!" Hermione sobbed, "He left because of me."

"He didn't leave, Mum," Rose said, "He –"

Hermione inhaled and exhaled. "He did. He left… there is something I haven't told you. Something about that last year of the war."

"You and Dad explained how you won, Mum, remember?" Rose asked. "After that book about Uncle Harry came out, the one by Rita Skeeter, and you said you were afraid it would tell too much. So you, Dad, and Uncle Harry sat all of us kids down."

"We didn't tell you everything," Hermione said. "You know we were hunting the Horcruxes, yeah?"

"Yeah, you told us, Mum," Hugo said, "That never-ending camping trip, Dad always called it."

"We never told you one specific detail," Hermione said. "It was your father's deepest regret in his life, and he didn't want you to – to be ashamed of him. He – me, your father and Uncle Harry, we got into a really bad argument. There was a big misunderstanding, and… well… your father thought I was in love with your Uncle Harry."

"Uncle Harry?" Hugo said, laughing, "But you always said he's like a brother to you!"

"It was only ever a sibling-like relationship," Hermione said. "Your father didn't understand that back then. He loved me, but due to insecurities, he didn't realize that I loved him back the same way. He thought I had chosen Harry. We got into a big argument, and he left the tent. Harry and I – we were so angry at him, and we didn't say his name… at all, for weeks. It was like another Taboo. One day, I said his name without realizing it, I suppose. He returned a few days later… thanks to his Deluminator. He said he heard my name from the Deluminator, and a ball of light came out of the object, and went into his chest – at his heart – and he was able to find us…"

"So this ball of light went into his chest… into his heart?" Rose asked.

Hermione nodded. Rose covered her mouth with her hands.

"The Deluminator killed him," Rose said, her voice muffled. "Didn't it, Mum?"

Hermione sniffled and nodded. "I think so. After all these years, the side-effects… we never even thought there could be any side-effects from it. Either something activated it, or… possibly, very slowly, it ate away at him."

"His magical core," Rose said, "We learned about that in Arithmancy… maybe it affected his magical core."

Hermione tried her best to smile. "I knew you inherited my brains."

"Mum," Hugo said, "If you and Dad had been dating from your sixth year on… if you were together during that hunt – romantically – do you think he would have left?"

Hermione shrugged. "There were several factors behind his reason to leave. But… yeah, if he realized how much I cared about him… I don't think he would have left."

A shadow crossed Hugo's eyes, and he nodded. Hermione, however, was too lost in her newfound revelation to notice that her youngest child was hatching a plan in his head.

* * *

**(Rose)**

That evening, Rose was sitting in her bed, dressed in her nightgown, looking through the family photo album. There were many pictures through the years. The pictures in the front of the album were from her parents' younger days, when they were teens, and in their early twenties before they had children. Her eyes went to one particular picture of her parents and Uncle Harry. The caption below it read "Ron, Hermione and Harry – summer before 6th year."

Rose smiled as she looked at the younger versions of her parents. Even though she had inherited the so-called 'Weasley Curse' – ginger-red hair and freckles everywhere, she still resembled her mother, especially her bushy hair. She looked from her mother to her father, whose picture figure was smiling up at her, and she choked back a sob.

She might have resembled her mother aside from a couple differences, and she may have had her mother's brain, but she was definitely a Daddy's girl. She had dreamed for years of walking down an aisle toward a wedding arch, escorted by her father, who looked proud as he could be.

"I miss you, Daddy," Rose said, as tears ran down her cheeks, "I wish you were still here. I wish I could have done something –"

"What if you could?" Hugo's voice said.

Rose gasped, startled, and she looked toward the doorway of her bedroom. Her brother stood there, looking at her.

"Couldn't you knock?!" Rose hissed, "I could have been changing clothes!"

Hugo shrugged, and walked into the room, then shut the door behind him. He walked over to Rose's bed and sat at the foot of it.

"Answer my question," Hugo said, "What if you could have done something to – to save Dad?"

"I would have done anything, Hugo," Rose said, "But it seems as if the problem started years before we were born."

"Exactly," Hugo said. "What if there was a way to prevent it from ever happening."

Rose stared at her brother, knowing exactly what he was suggesting. "What you speak of is –"

"Time-travel," Hugo said, nodding.

"Yes, and it is extremely illegal!" Rose hissed.

"Mum used a time-turner back in her school days at one point," Hugo said.

"She had express permission to do so," Rose said, "Special privileges because she was such a smart student. Besides, the time-turner can only take you back hours at a time."

"Come on, Rose," Hugo scowled, "Isn't it your dream to become an Unspeakable?"

Rose frowned and nodded, grudgingly. Ever since she had read a book on the Department of Mysteries a couple years ago, she had dreamed of working there.

"Time-travel is one of the things they work on," Hugo said, "There could be ways other than a time-turner to go back in time."

"Time-travel, Hugo?" Rose asked, "Of all the stupid, mental –"

"Could you let me explain what I'm trying to get at _before _you insult me?" Hugo asked, annoyed.

Rose closed the photo album and set it on her bedside table. She then crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her brother with raised eyebrows, silently giving him permission to continue.

"Apparently Dad died because of this Deluminator thingy, yes?" Hugo asked.

"Seems like it," Rose said, "So? Is your genius plan to go back in time and steal it?"

"Even if we did steal it, Dad might still have left Mum and Uncle Harry in that tent," Hugo said. "What if we're wrong? What if the Deluminator didn't curse Dad, but perhaps something, or someone else did when he left?"

"Or maybe he – he died because of something that happened recently, Hugo!" Rose said, sighing.

"Mum's pretty sure it was the Deluminator," Hugo said.

"And yet you're still questioning it," Rose argued.

Hugo sighed. "That's not the point. Mum said her biggest regret in life is that she didn't tell Dad exactly how she felt about him earlier. She said there was a specific moment in her sixth year. She missed her opportunity due to circumstances. Ever since our discussion with Mum this morning, I've been going through it in my head. Dad never would have left the hunt if he and Mum were together. But he would have needed enough courage, and enough proof to know she loved him."

"So that's your plan?" Rose asked, "Possibly find a way to go back in time, and bring our parents together earlier?"

"Sure," Hugo said, "But a few things have to happen first. I have it all worked out."

"Are you bloody insane?!" Rose asked, "Even if you _could _do it, do you know how dangerous it would be. What if you couldn't come back? What if you screw up the timeline and mess things up more?! The world could -"

"I don't bloody care, Rose!" Hugo growled, "Dad is dead! The Second War could still be going on right now for all I bloody care. As long as it meant Dad was alive, I'd still be happy!"

Tears sparkled in Hugo's eyes, and Rose frowned.

"Have you had a hard look at Mum since Dad died?" Hugo asked. "She's wilting away. She doesn't eat much, she hasn't stepped outside the house once. She hardly talks – and when she does, she either breaks down like she did this morning or… well, three days ago, I walked in on her yelling at Uncle Harry. They hardly fight, Rose! Mum lost her soul-mate… she's heart-broken. What if…?"

Hugo growled audibly and balled his hands into fists through his hair.

"Mum's never been very strong when Dad is gone, Rose," he said, "Remember when he and Uncle Harry went on that Auror mission a few months before you started your first year? They were gone for two months – _two months!_ Do you remember how she was?"

Rose felt tears in her eyes. She did remember. After those first three weeks, she could tell their mother was starting to lose hope that her husband and best friend would ever come back.

"She was acting a lot like she is now," Rose said, "And then…"

Rose's mind went back to that time they were discussing. Two weeks before their Dad did return, their mother had a panic attack and landed herself in the hospital for eight days.

"Exactly," Hugo said. "When Dad returned, you remember - she got better. I hadn't seen her that happy in my life. But now… Rose, _Dad isn't returning this time!_"

Rose choked back a sob. She opened her mouth to reply when she heard her door creak open and she looked up toward it.

Their mother was standing there with tears running down her cheeks.

"Mum?" Rose asked.

"Y-you heard everything, didn't you?" Hugo asked, in a shaky voice.

Hermione nodded slowly and walked into the room.

"Mum, I'm sorry," Hugo said, "It was just a thought… I know it would probably be impossible. Time-travel going back that distance…"

"It's not impossible," Hermione said, her voice sounding more steady then it had since their father had died… she almost sounded normal again.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Would you really do it, Hugo?" Hermione asked, "If you could –"

"In a heartbeat, Mum," Hugo said, "For Dad…"

"Rose?" Hermione asked.

Rose stared at her mother. Was she suggesting…? Was her mother actually supporting Hugo's insane plans? All through this discussion, Rose had been thinking about going to her mother and telling her exactly what Hugo was thinking. She thought her mother would lecture him, and tell him exactly how insane he sounded. But now… it seemed she had been listening in on everything. And from the look in her eyes, and the sound of her voice… she seemed so desperate that she'd… she'd actually support this?

Rose sighed and looked back at the photo album. On the cover of it was one of the recent pictures of their family. Ron Weasley was smiling up at her, the way he always smiled… the smile she loved.

"I… yeah, Mum," she said, finally, as she looked back up at her mother, "For Dad."

"There's a way," Hermione said, "But you need to understand something. It will take months to plan out – no, don't interrupt me, Hugo." For Hugo had opened his mouth to do that exact thing. "It will take months of planning to be precisely correct. You are not going to like the steps it will take for the two of you to go back in time."

"What do you mean, Mum?" Rose asked; she was quite afraid of her mother's voice at the moment.

"You two don't exist in that time period, Rosie," Hermione said, "In order for you to actually exist, so that you can be seen and heard… it requires a sacrifice. A sacrifice of blood and life."

Rose knew exactly what her mother was going to say, and she wished she could block out her mother's next words, wished she could cover her ears. But her hands felt as heavy as hippogriffs.

"My blood," Hermione said, "My life."

* * *

**Well, that was an angsty start to the story. But it needed to be. As you can imagine, this is a really tough ordeal for this small family to be going through at the moment.**

**I'm not sure if it would be OOC or not for Hermione to support the mad plan, and risk her children's lives – the future they'd come back to – a lot of scenarios could take place. And that is if they did come back. They would be traveling into the worst part of the Second War.**

**Next chapter will start nearly nine months chronologically from this chapter (August 31st****, 2024) – Rose and Hugo have a big quest in front of them and it will take a lot of planning. I won't be fully going into detail of their plans next chapter, because it would spoil the rest of the story – instead I will be gradually revealing their plans as they take place in flashback discussions between Rose, Hugo and their mother.**

**As you probably noted from the summary of this story, there will probably be two or three stories in total. This first story will take place in Year 6 – Half-Blood Prince time, and will definitely be a lighter, more fluffier story of the two, because it deals with Ron and Hermione's blossoming relationship, as well as Rose and Hugo's mischievous plans. Also, I do not plan on immediately revealing Rose and Hugo's real identities right away… that is one storyline I am looking forward to.**


	2. Until We Meet Again

**Chapter 2  
Until We Meet Again**

**Author's Note: I am well aware exactly how pivotal to Ron's character it was when it came to the whole Deluminator thing. His return speech was one of his greatest moments. I know this. However, I picked the Deluminator's ball of light as his cause of death, because I feel it was the most believable and canon-possibility when it came to him during the time period. Believe me I have plenty of good Ron moments to come that will be just as good as his return. On that note, however, I must warn you. There are some things Rose and Hugo are going to do that will upset you when it comes to Ron, or even Harry. It is all part of their plan, when it comes to certain events.**

**Parts of this chapter have semi-graphic detail of the emaciated figure of a beloved character. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

**(Rose)**

_August 31st, 2024_

Rose Weasley, age 16, was sitting on one of the two beds in a room in the Three Broomsticks, staring at her mother who lay asleep on the other bed a few feet away.

Hermione Weasley's steady, but slow breathing was the only assurance for Rose that her mother was still alive. Her skin resembled the color of bones, and she was extremely thin, almost skeletal. Her once bushy, vibrant brown hair was now thin, stringy and grayish in places. She looked forty years older than she was – in Muggle years.

Rose tore her eyesight from her mother and looked across the room where a large copper cauldron sat on a counter, a blue-orange fire hissing underneath it. The contents of the cauldron made hissing and popping sounds.

It had been nearly nine months since she, her brother Hugo, and their mother had made a life-changing decision. But she could still remember the discussion as if it had happened an hour ago… she could remember her grieving mother's voice as she said some of the most haunting words Rose would ever hear, and the following discussion that cemented the deal…

_"There's a way," Hermione said, "But you need to understand something. It will take months to plan out – no, don't interrupt me, Hugo." For Hugo had opened his mouth to do that exact thing. "It will take months of planning to be precisely correct. You are not going to like the steps it will take for the two of you to go back in time."_

_"What do you mean, Mum?" Rose asked._

_"You two don't exist in that time period, Rosie," Hermione said, "In order for you to actually exist, so that you can be seen and heard… it requires a sacrifice. A sacrifice of blood and life. My blood. My life."_

_"Mum, no!" Rose said, "We couldn't let you do that. We don't want to hurt you."_

_Hugo nodded his head furiously in agreement. Rose could see in his eyes that even though he wanted to do this crazy, insane plan of his, he'd never want to intentionally hurt his mother._

_Hermione walked over to Rose's bed and kneeled on the ground in front of her children. Each of her hands clasped one of her children's._

_"My loves, you would not hurt me more than I am hurting right now, I promise you," she said, "I've never been so proud of you than I was listening in on your conversation just now."_

_"Conversation?!" Rose echoed, "Even I can admit, I was shooting down everything Hugo was saying."_

_"Yes, but in the end you agreed to it," Hermione said, "Which tells me you believe in this."_

_"Mum," Hugo said, his voice breaking, "I'd never want to hurt you. I really do want to try this, but there must be some other way –"_

_"None that would work out as well as this would," Hermione said. "Years ago, when this was just fantasy to me, I was doing research on different means of time-travel. You were correct about the time-turners. They would only let you come back hours at a time. But this process I have in mind… it is the strongest means of time-travel I have come across. Because of the sacrifice of blood and life, there would be minimal, if any, dangers of your journey. Whatever day of whatever month you are traveling, that is the date you'd go to, only it would be a different year - you would show up at the precise year you wished, as long as that year was implanted firmly in your mind with no regret. Also, if you succeeded in your journey, and you wished to return to your time period, you would return. Mind you, when you return, it will be different. If you succeed, your father, and I will be here to greet you. When you return, you would remember everything in this time period as if you had lived it all along."_

_"But, Mum," Rose said, "If it doesn't work out –"_

_"Do not dwell on that, Rosie," Hermione said, "I have faith in you. We will figure out a precise date in which it would be perfect for you to start, and I will tell you everything I can remember, and we can work out what to change. Sounds like you already have some plans, yes, Hugo?"_

_Hugo sniffled and nodded. "But… if we could find another way, you could come with us, Mum."_

_"No, my boy," Hermione said, "I could not do that. The chances of a paradox, of me meeting my other self – it might compromise your task. Do not worry about me, Hugo, Rose – this is a gift. To know that I could see Ron again… to know that he could live and our family can be whole… I'd do anything for that. But you must promise me this one thing."_

_"Yes, Mum?" Rose asked._

_"Anything, Mum," Hugo said._

_"From this point on, if you agree to go forth," Hermione said, "You cannot take it back. Once we really get a move on in the process, there will be a point of no return for me…"_

Rose chanced another glance at her sleeping mother. Even though she had supported this idea of her insane brother's, it had taken Rose quite a few days after the initial conversation for her to completely support what they were doing. Sure, she and Hugo had told Hermione right away they agreed with it, but Rose was still haunted by the thoughts and voices in her mind asking her what the hell was she doing.

The "point of no return" as Hermione had called it, had taken place nearly two months ago. That was when she had started the 'sacrifice' part of the process, taking generous portions of her blood and dropping it into potions, that would gradually turn into the potion that was now boiling in the cauldron across the room. Blood Replenishing potions only sustained Hermione Weasley's life. The sacrifice she was giving her children did not allow her to become healthier, even with potions.

However, those first few months after their father had died, and they were in the process of planning – which in itself was difficult since their mother had made them return to Hogwarts to continue their education - Hermione was as healthy as she had been before her husband's death. She was eating complete meals, talking to friends and family again, working eight hours a day – only she and her children knew that this was a mask, an act she was playing out.

Even though Rose and Hugo wanted to tell their extended family what they were doing, their mother insisted that they did not – at one point after a heated argument about the subject, she had even threatened them with an Unbreakable Vow. It was only then that Rose and Hugo saw exactly how dedicated their mother was to this task, and they vowed to dedicate themselves just as hard from thereon in.

Over the past couple of months when the grueling process of the 'sacrifice' had started, things became more difficult. In order to keep up appearances, Hermione had transfigured her own appearance to look as healthy as she had once been, even though underneath, she was gradually beginning to lose weight and her skin became pale from loss of blood. She, Rose and Hugo had attended family parties - birthdays, Sunday dinners, etc. – and no one but her children were the wiser.

Then just the previous evening, they had rented out the room in the Three Broomsticks, and had even paid extra for assured privacy. What they were doing was dangerous enough without anyone coming in and discovering them.

Rose nearly fell off the bed in shock when she heard the door to the room open, and was relieved – and a tad angry – to see her brother Hugo, now 14, standing there.

"You startled me!" Rose whispered furiously.

"Sorry," Hugo muttered, then his eyes trailed over to their mother, "How is she?"

"She's still breathing," Rose said.

"I'm fine, my loves," Hermione said, her voice frail and low, "Don't worry about me. I would kill for a glass of water however."

"Mum, you need to rest," Hugo said.

He walked between the two beds, and gave her the glass of water that had been sitting on the bedside table nestled between the beds. Hermione sat up slowly against the pillows, took the cup in her hand, and drank from it slowly. Rose was amazed how strong her mother was still, even though she looked so frail.

"What time is it?" Hermione murmured, her voice no longer as rough thanks to the water.

"A little after nine in the morning, Mum," Hugo said, "August 31st."

"Mmm, it is nearly time," Hermione said.

Rose and Hugo shared a look of worry and fear. Neither were ready to say goodbye to their mother. Not yet.

"You need enough time to go shopping in Diagon Alley when you go back," Hermione continued.

Rose shivered at the thought of Diagon Alley. Sure it was vibrant in the present time, but her mother had described in gruesome detail of how the wizarding marketplace looked in 1996.

"Are you sure that is still a good idea, Mum?" Hugo said, apparently on the same mind-set his sister was, "You said Diagon Alley was –"

"The marketplace was safe enough that your Grams allowed myself, your father, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny to go on the shopping trip with her," Hermione said, "It was safe enough for Fred and George to tend to their shop. You know if Grams allowed it, then it is safe enough for you."

Rose chuckled softly. Grams was Molly Weasley, their father's mother. She was a strict, motherly lady. Rose remembered when she was young – six or seven, when Grams had baby sat her and Hugo, that she had given her quite a lecture when Rose had stayed outside much too long once. Grams didn't know where she was, and Rose had been on house arrest for the rest of the day. If Grams thought Diagon Alley of 1996 was safe, then it was definitely safe enough.

"Besides, it will be risky enough for you to travel with as much as I am allowing," Hermione continued. "You will not be able to take many belongings. Your wands, money - four-hundred galleons should be plenty enough to last you for quite a while – and the clothes on your back."

Rose frowned and looked at the coin purse on the bedside table. It had an Extension Charm on it, so that the purse looked as tiny as a chicken egg, though it could hold plenty.

"Do you still have your little booklet of ideas and plans, Hugo?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Mum," Hugo said, patting his pocket.

"That should be safe enough as well," Hermione said. "I gave you two the lists of books and supplies for your new years, yes?"

Rose would be starting her sixth year at Hogwarts, and would be classmates with her parents, Uncle Harry, and other close friends of her parents. Hugo would be in his fourth year.

"Yeah, Mum," Hugo said, "It is all here."

"Do you remember what you need to do when you first arrive?" Hermione asked.

"Mum, we got it," Rose said, "We'll probably arrive here in Hogsmeade, so we'll get a room with some of the money, then Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, buy our supplies and return. We'll stay in the room until tomorrow – err – tomorrow in 1996 or whatever – and then –"

Rose sighed. The following part of the plan would be their first difficult task.

"Then you will travel up to the school before the other students arrive on the Hogwarts Express," Hermione urged, "And –"

"Talk to Professor Dumbledore," Hugo said, "Tell him what you told us so he will believe us."

"How are your Occlumency shields?" Hermione asked.

Over the past few months, Hermione had taught Rose and Hugo Occlumency, so they could block their most guarded secrets from people like Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Even though they had planned on revealing to Professor Dumbledore that they were from the future – they would not reveal too much to him right away.

"Good," Rose said, and Hugo nodded, "Mum, don't you think Dumbledore will try to Obliviate us?"

"Not if you do exactly what I told you," Hermione said, "Now, I know we have discussed this, but have you had any new decisions on what to do about myself and your father – when it comes to you two?"

"You mean should we reveal who we really are to them?" Rose asked.

"Even if you decide to put that on hold," Hermione said, "In time, you need to tell them – us. Especially given future events."

"Maybe we'll tell them when they become a couple?" Hugo asked.

Hermione smiled. "I think that would be best. I know if I was my sixteen, seventeen year old self, and you told me you were the future children of me and Ron, I might have put up a fuss, especially since I was not with your father at the time – even though I was in love with him."

"We'll make sure their relationship is solid first, Mum," Rose said.

"Good," Hermione said, "I'm sure it will be difficult – since we decided that you will originally pose as long-lost cousins of your father's – with that adorable red hair of yours, who would ever doubt you're a Weasley?"

Rose grinned, and Hugo chuckled.

"We'll go with that story for those who are not 'in the know'," Hugo said, "It does sound the best way to do it."

"It will be difficult because you'll be the new students," Hermione said, "But the younger versions of me, your father, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny – everyone - we'll be just as friendly. Trust us."

"We will, Mum," Rose said, "We're still family. No matter what."

Hermione gave a weak smile and tears leaked out of her eyes, and rolled down her pale cheeks. Rose was on the verge of crying, and Hugo had tears in his eyes.

"I know I've told you this many times in the past year alone," Hermione said, "But I am so very proud of the two of you. You are everything I've ever dreamed of long ago when I thought of what my children would become. Fierce and loyal as your father, and just as cute."

"Mum," Hugo said, embarrassed, but Rose could tell he was choking back a sob.

"And as smart as me," Hermione said. "I love the both of you so very much."

"I love you, Mummy," Hugo said; he hadn't called her Mummy since he was a little child.

Rose felt the tears come down her cheeks as she watched her brother slowly lean toward their mother and gently hug her. Rose followed in suit and hugged her mother, then kissed her cheeks.

"Love you," Rose sniffled, as she backed away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mum," Hugo said, "I –"

"Hugo, I know what you will say," Hermione said, "We passed the point of no return months ago, baby. Look at me, baby – if you backed out now – you'd lose everything, including me."

Rose choked back a sob. "We won't back out. We're going to do this."

"Don't grieve for me, children," Hermione said, "You'll see me – the younger me, but it will be me – and your father, tomorrow evening."

"It won't be the same," Hugo said.

"It will," Hermione said, then slowly raised a hand to his chest, over his heart, "In here, baby. Believe me, you'll know when you see me and your father. I know this."

Hugo nodded. "Okay."

The cauldron behind them gave a loud hiss, making Rose and Hugo jump. Rose, who excelled at Potions, had taken up the job of brewing the potion when her mother could not. She hurried over to the cauldron and lowered the fire down.

Rose swallowed a bit of bile that was threatening to come up to her mouth as she looked from the cauldron to Hugo, who looked as if he was on the verge of crying again – his expression told Rose he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"It is ready," Rose said.

"It just needs the incantation and last ingredient?" Hermione asked.

Rose sniffled and nodded. "Yes, Mum."

"Fill up two cups, Rose," Hermione said.

"What? Now?!" Rose asked.

"You two are ready," Hermione said. "These last few minutes have been my final preparations for you."

"Final goodbyes, you mean," Hugo said, sniffling.

"It is not goodbye, Hugo," Hermione said, "What did I tell you?"

"Goodbyes sound too permanent," Hugo and Rose recited the mantra they had heard from their mother for so long, and so many times over the past few months alone.

"Not goodbye," Hermione said, "Instead, it is 'until we meet again'."

Rose was truly in danger of crying, and so was Hugo. Her brother sighed and looked at her. The look in his eyes told her he was ready. Rose controlled her shaky hands and filled up two glasses with the potion. It was a strange color – a golden-red of sorts. She then slowly walked across the room and gave one of the glasses to Hugo. He took it as he looked deep into her eyes.

A humming sound came from their mother, and Rose instantly recognized it – a lullaby she had sung when they were younger, usually when they were sick. Rose swallowed yet another sob and walked over to the coin purse, then attached it to the belt of her jeans.

"Do you have your wands?" Hermione asked, "Everything you need?"

"Yeah, Mum," Rose said; she could feel her wand pressing into her hip in her pocket.

Hugo nodded silently. Hermione took her own wand from the bedside table.

"Bring the glasses here," she said.

Hugo walked over to her mother, who dipped a bony finger into the cup. Her eyebrows twitched and she closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Mum?" Hugo asked.

Hermione opened her eyes. "I'm fine, baby. Rose?"

Rose offered the glass to her mother, who, again dipped her finger into it. Rose did her best to avoid her mother's expression, so she looked at the glass.

Was it her imagination, or did the red color of the potion turn a deeper hue?

Hermione inhaled and exhaled, as Rose backed away. Her eyes went to both of her children and she smiled.

"I love you, my precious babies," she said, "I will see you very soon. We will all see your father soon, yes?"

"Yes, Mummy," Hugo said, "I love you."

Rose nodded. "I love you."

"Drink, my angels," Hermione said.

Rose and Hugo looked at each other and nodded. Rose put the glass to her lips, and Hugo mirrored her. Hermione begin singing a long incantation as the two children drank deeply from the cup. The potion had a varied difference of tastes – sweet, but coppery. When she finished the potion, she dropped the glass, which fell to the floor with a bang. She could feel it working, and she hardly registered Hugo's glass falling as well.

Hermione continued her incantation as she waved her wand around in a strange pattern. Suddenly, Rose was blinded by a great golden light and the last thing she saw before she blacked out, was her mother collapsing on her bed, and going very, very still.

* * *

**Oh god, the tears!**

**I had chills sweeping up and down my body as I wrote much of this chapter, especially the last portion starting with the potion. I knew these first couple of chapters were going to be difficult (and shorter than my usual length in chapter!), but I needed to have a good, believable reason for them going back in time, and a good process of how they went back in time. I've seen a few stories where there were sacrifices allowing others to go back in time, and decided to use that.**

**Next chapter – a very different Diagon Alley then Rose and Hugo are used to, but also a sense of familiarity when it comes to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Will they be able to handle their first small test of mental strength when they encounter their long-dead Uncle and his "unholy" twin? Depending on the length of chapter, the arrival at Hogwarts might happen as well. I'm not really a fan of short chapters such as this one!**

**Additional Note: For those of you who read my Bonds of Time Series, read my new message about that story and this on my profile. I will be updating that story, and this story in intervals, so do not fear, my lovely readers.**


	3. Arrival

**Chapter 3  
Arrival**

**Author's Note: One of the reviews for the previous chapters labeled Hermione as acting "mushy". She needed to be during that final conversation – it was her own idea really. She wanted to calm down her children and reassure them that they really could do this. It was an encouragement tactic on her part.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim a couple of paragraphs, and one very recognizable portion, previously seen in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.**

* * *

**(Rose)**

Rose's eyelids felt heavy as she opened them. Her vision was cloudy – she saw white, but it looked faded. Rose blinked her eyes, and thankfully her vision cleared. The white color she had seen belonged to that of the ceiling of the room. She soon realized she was laying on her back on a carpeted floor. Her muscles ached and seemed to cry out for relief as she sat up.

The next thing she saw was her brother laying a few feet away, sprawled out across the carpet.

"Hugo?!" she cried out.

"Huhwhatisit?" Hugo's voice slurred out, as he stirred awake and his eyes opened.

Rose exhaled a deep breath of relief. Now that she knew her brother was okay, her mind went to other things. She suddenly remembered what was going on, and where they were – the same room of the Three Broomsticks they had just left. Rose gasped as a sudden thought went to her mind – _nobody knew they were in the room – if someone caught them…_

She hastily searched for her wand and was relieved to find that it was still in the pocket of her jeans. She took it out and waved it around the room, then uttered "Muffliato" – the sound-muffling spell her mother had taught her over the past summer. She thought back to what her mother said about their use of magic outside Hogwarts and hoped she was correct…

_"Given that you won't be registered officially with the Ministry of Magic in that time period," Hermione had said one day when the topic had come up, "I don't think you have to worry about the Trace. You'll be able to use magic outside Hogwarts, but I urge you to use it sparingly just in case."_

"R-Rose?" Hugo murmured, as he slowly sat up, "Where -?"

A sob escaped Hugo's lips, and Rose realized he was looking at one of the beds in the room – the bed where she had last seen their mother laying there. Now the bed was empty.

"Mum," Hugo moaned.

"She's not here, Hugo," Rose said.

"I know that," Hugo hissed, and his voice cracked as tears appeared in his eyes, "Did you see her? Did you see her when we were leaving or whatever – she – she…"

Rose choked back a sob as she realized what Hugo was trying to say. Yes, she had seen it. The last glimpse of their mother she had was her collapsing onto the bed, and looking lifeless.

"What have we done, Rose?" Hugo asked.

Rose crawled over to Hugo and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Hopefully we've successfully made our way back in time like we were trying to do, Hugo," Rose said, "Mum knew what she was doing when we started this."

"I know that," Hugo said, "I remember what she told us – but to see that – to see Mum… what if it didn't work?"

"It did work, Hugo," Rose said.

"How do you know that?" Hugo asked.

"Well, there is an easy way to check, isn't there?" Rose asked. "We just have to find a copy of the Daily Prophet and see what the date is."

"Yeah – yeah, you're right," Hugo said, "I know you're right. It's just –" his voice cracked, "Rose, I miss Mum."

Rose hugged her brother tighter; tears threatened to escape her eyes, but she blinked them back. She had to remain strong for her brother. "I miss her too. But we'll see her soon, and Dad."

"They won't know who we are!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Not yet, no," Rose said, "But we'll know who they are. And when the time comes, we'll tell them. Remember the plan?"

"Ye-yeah," Hugo murmured, "I remember."

"Then let's get started," Rose said, "Can you stand?"

Rose backed away and stood up, then helped her brother get to his feet. Hugo wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks and checked his pockets, apparently for his wand and small notebook. In turn, Rose checked herself and smiled in relief when she saw the coin-purse strapped to her belt. Everything they had brought with them had come back.

"Well, there's our first piece of good news," Hugo said, "What now?"

"Baby steps, Hugo," Rose said, "Like Mum said - one step at a time. Let's go downstairs and rent a room for the night."

"Right," Hugo said, clearing his throat; Rose was proud to see that his courage was slowly returning, "Let's go."

Rose led her brother out of the room, after checking that the corridor was clear and they had not been seen or heard. They made their way down to the lowest level of the restaurant/inn known as the Three Broomsticks. The large room was nearly empty of patrons – a handful of guests were scattered amongst the tables dining on breakfast foods.

Rose led Hugo to the bar, where someone – the bartender perhaps – was hidden behind the pages of the Daily Prophet they were reading. As she got closer, Rose's eyes ventured toward the date on the front page of the newspaper. It read:

_August 31__st__, 1996_

Rose looked at Hugo, and noticed that he too had seen the date. They exchanged a glance, and from Hugo's expression, Rose knew he was silently telling her they had made it. Rose nodded in agreement, and smiled. She then turned her attention to the bartender, and cleared her throat. Immediately, the bartender set down the Daily Prophet, revealing herself. It took a moment before Rose recognized the younger version of Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the Three Broomsticks.

"Hogwarts students?" Rosmerta asked, as she looked at Rose, then Hugo.

"Yes, ma'am," Rose said.

"Don't recognize either of you," Rosmerta said, her voice full of suspicion, "I know most of the students who attend that school, especially those from third year and older. They always come in here during Hogsmeade visit weekends. Who are you?"

"We're transfer students," Rose said, remembering the story she, Hugo and their mother had created, "Our parents – we lived in America for most of our lives, and didn't really know anything about this war you're going through. We returned to England about a month ago and –" Rose sighed, "Our parents were killed, just a couple weeks ago. Uh… Death Eaters, I think they're called."

Rosmerta nodded, then her eyes went misty. "You poor dears. I'm so sorry."

"We were going to enroll into Hogwarts earlier this month – we had it planned," Hugo said, "But well – then everything happened. Now we thought we'd just head up to the castle early tomorrow, and talk to the Headmaster, and explain ourselves."

"We want to rent a room for today," Rose said, "We have money."

"Of course," Rosmerta said, "Seven galleons, and a room is yours. Would you like something to eat?"

"Not at the moment," Rose said, "We have things we must be doing. Can we use your Floo?"

"Message or travel?" Rosmerta asked.

"Travel," Rose said.

"Whereabouts is your destination?" Rosmerta said, "My Floo can only go so far you know."

"The Leaky Cauldron," Rose said, "Diagon Alley."

Rosmerta frowned as she looked from Hugo, back to Rose. "Dangerous place at the moment for two children to be going alone."

"We can take care of ourselves," Hugo said, gruffly.

"Hugo!" Rose scolded, not taking her eyes off Rosmerta, "We'll be careful, ma'am."

Rosmerta stared at them for a moment, then nodded. "Right then. That'll be two Sickles each for use of the powder."

Rose paid for the room and Floo Powder, and Rosmerta handed her the key to one of the rooms – coincidentally it was the same room they had been in when they had come back in time. – as well as two small, clear, plastic baggies of green Floo Powder.

"Thank you, ma'am," Rose said, then took Hugo by the arm and dragged him toward the fireplace tucked into a corner of the room.

"Ow, Rose!" Hugo hissed, "You're hurting my arm."

"Good," Rose said; she stealthily waved her wand toward the direction of Madam Rosmerta and the other patrons and muttered 'Muffliato', then looked back at her brother, "You could have been nicer to her, you know."

"She was acting like she was suspicious," Hugo said, "You know we have to be careful."

"Of course she was suspicious!" Rose said, "There is a war going on. Remember what Mum said. Everyone is fearful of Death Eaters disguising themselves using Polyjuice Potion. And that is just a fraction of it all. We're lucky Rosmerta believes us."

Hugo stared at his sister for a moment, his eyes narrowed. Then his expression softened and he sighed.

"You're right," he said, "Obviously. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. Now that we're actually here, now that we're actually doing this – when we were just discussing our plans and preparing for everything, it didn't feel real. Now that it does, well –"

"It's terrifying," Rose said, and Hugo nodded, his cheeks growing pink with embarrassment, "I know what you mean. Stay strong for just a little while longer. We'll go do our shopping in Diagon Alley, then we'll come back here and – if you need a little time to yourself, I won't bother you."

_In other words, _Rose thought,_ I know Hugo just wants to go somewhere and have a good cry. That is his way of coping – Merlin knows how many times I heard him crying alone those first few weeks after Dad died. But he'd be extremely embarrassed if I went and said it outright._

Hugo nodded. "Okay."

Rose pulled her brother to her and hugged him. She wasn't exactly the hugging type of girl. In her mind, she was a tomboy. Much like her mother, her two best friends were boys. Many of her cousins and family members were boys or men. It didn't help either that most of the women in her family were tomboyish in their own ways. She supposed it was just bred into her that way. Suffice it to say, she wasn't exactly the kind of girl who was sappy and would show her emotions by hugging.

However it was different when it came to her brother. He needed her, even though he was slowly growing into the man he would become. She was his big sister, and he was the baby of the family – no matter how he didn't want to admit it. So hugging Hugo when he was upset was only natural for her.

"Okay," Rose echoed, and backed out of the hug, "Let's do this. You first."

Hugo looked at the fireplace and nodded nervously. He undid the plastic baggie and dumped half of the Floo Powder into his hand then threw it into the orange fire, which suddenly turned green. He then emptied the rest of the bag into his hand and walked into the fire and looked at Rose. She nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Hugo said, clearly, dropping the remainder of the powder.

A roar of green fire later, and Hugo vanished. When the fire turned orange again, signifying that the Floo was now empty for safe travel, Rose threw a handful of the powder into the fire and it turned green again. She walked into the fireplace, and cleared her throat. She wasn't exactly the greatest fan of Floo travel. But until she could learn Apparation (her mother informed her that she would be learning it in the coming months), this was the best way to travel at the moment.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Rose said, clearly, as she dropped the remainder of the powder.

She felt her feet lift off the ground, and she felt her body turning and spinning quickly. Bright colors of orange, red and yellow zoomed past, and she could see different Floo grates. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she felt her feet land solidly on the ground and she stumbled forward into soot and ash, spluttering and coughing. When the soot and ash disappeared she found Hugo standing nearby waiting for her. The two siblings smiled in relief at their reunion and silently walked through the grimy pub known as the Leaky Cauldron.

In their time, Hannah Longbottom, the wife of Hogwarts Herbology Professor, and Gryffindor House Head, Neville Longbottom, owned the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah had inherited the pub from her grandfather, Tom, after he had died. Because he had died before Rose was born, she had never met Tom but she recognized him from the portrait that, in her own time, hung on the wall behind the bar where he worked for most of his life. At the moment, Tom was busily wiping down a shot glass with a rag. When Tom noticed Rose looking, as she and Hugo passed him, Rose only smiled so the man wouldn't be too suspicious. Tom nodded distractedly, and Rose and Hugo made their way to the back of the pub, where the entrance to Diagon Alley resided.

They walked out the back door of the pub, into the chilly little courtyard at the back where the dustbins stood, and reached a large brick wall. Rose took her wand from her pocket and tapped the wall in the correct order. Soon, the bricks melted into themselves, forming an archway that led into a winding cobble street.

Both Rose and Hugo inhaled quickly at the new sight. Diagon Alley was indeed a much different place than they were used to. The usual hustle and bustle of market-dwellers which, on a normal day, counted up to one-to-two hundred at any given time, was reduced harshly.

The colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"This is – this is just horrible," Rose said, sadly, as she and Hugo walked, hand-in-hand for security, into the marketplace, "I mean, Mum told us what it'd be like, but I never pictured this."

"Yeah," Hugo muttered, "Luckily, it looks like most of the shops are still standing, Hopefully we'll be able to get everything on the list. Where to first? Uncle George's shop?"

"Not yet," Rose said, "I don't think I'm ready just yet to see someone _that _familiar."

"Rose, we need to go there," Hugo said, "It was one of my plans, you know. To pick up a few of the Wheezes, just in case we needed something. Instant Darkness Powder, Extendable Ears, something you know –"

"We'll go, yeah," Rose said, "Just… let's do everything else first."

"'Kay," Hugo agreed. "Looks like Quality Quidditch Supplies is still open."

"We're _not _getting brooms, Hugo," Rose said, sighing.

Hugo frowned. He looked like he wanted to say something, then shook his head. "I don't need a broom right now, Rosie. I'm talking about trunks for school. They always seem to have the best ones."

"Right," Rose said, though she looked at her brother suspiciously, "Yeah, good idea. Just… remember, four-hundred galleons will only go so far in the long run."

"Hey, we're Weasleys, aren't we?" Hugo said, with a smirk, as he removed the small notebook from the pocket of his jeans and opened it to the school booklists, "Spending money wisely is like a sixth-sense."

Rose sighed and gave her brother an amused smile. She had to admit, she was happy to see that her brother's courageous manner had returned. However, she knew it must be temporary, thanks to the fact that they were too busy at the moment for distracting thoughts. She wondered how soon it would be before Hugo's nerves returned and he would break down. It seemed only inevitable.

"Right," she said, "Let's go then."

With their mission in mind, they made their way to Quidditch Quality Supplies. While there were a few notable changes – nearly all of the current team rosters on the Quidditch posters and calendars had names of players that had long-since retired in Rose and Hugo's own time – the feel of the shop was familiar. Rose soon found that this was a pattern in the shops they ventured into.

After they bought a couple of trunks that had extendable and featherlight charms on them, they made their way into the Apothecary, where they bought a number of Potions ingredients – along with the ingredients needed for Potions class, they bought a few others for their own private supply in case they needed to make some potions for themselves. From there, they went into the stationery shop to buy quills, ink-pots, and rolls of parchment.

Nearly two hours, and a few other stops later, they only had three places left to visit. They had deliberately avoided these shops first since they knew they would probably spend more time there then the rest of the marketplace.

The first was Madam Malkin's Robes of All Occasions, where they went to buy their school robes. They had bought other various clothing items from the second-hand shop beforehand and the robes and their accessories were the only clothing items remaining on their list.

Like Madam Rosmerta in Three Broomsticks, Madam Malkin recognized most older students that stepped into her shop for robe fitting. So she, too, was suspicious when she didn't recognize Rose and Hugo. After a quick retelling of the fake story to the motherly witch, they spent the next half-hour getting measured, fussed over, and finally trying out their robes and accessories that went with it, including the usual knee-high skirts that Rose was used to.

For both siblings it felt weird to see the black tie instead of the usual gold and red Gryffindor ties. Hugo had commented on this after they had purchased the robes and left the shop, and headed to their next destination.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will fix it right, and we'll be in Gryffindor again," Rose said, to a concerned Hugo.

"Right, Professor Dumbledore," Hugo said, "Not really looking forward to that meeting."

"We'll be fine," Rose assured him, though she wasn't so sure herself. "Come on. Next stop, Flourish and Blott's."

Unlike most of the other shops in Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blott's hadn't changed much between 1996 and 2024. Sure, there were hundreds of new books in 2024, but the genuine feel, smell and atmosphere of the shop was familiar. Rose led Hugo to the front counter of the shop and stood in the small queue of customers. When they reached the counter, they started listing the books they needed for the school-year. When the witch handed Rose a copy of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borge, Rose asked for two copies. The witch looked at her strangely, but shrugged it off a moment later, and handed her a second copy. Hugo, however, looked curiously at her – he hadn't been informed of this part of the plan, as it didn't directly concern him.

When they left the shop, Hugo pulled her to the side of the street and demanded to know exactly why she had bought two copies of the book. As Rose explained, her mind went back to the discussion she had with her mother concerning this very topic…

_Flashback:_

_August 25th, 2024_

_Hermione and Rose Weasley were sitting at the kitchen table of their house in Ottery St. Catchpole. The small notebook that contained pages of notes lay in front of Rose. Hugo was currently taking a bath, which left the two witches to discuss private matters for Rose and Hugo's mission – the current topic was one which Hermione was discussing things Rose should expect in her coming sixth year._

_"Even if you had only gotten an E instead of an O for on your Potions OWL," Hermione said, "Professor Slughorn would have accepted you into his NEWT class. Your father and Uncle Harry had both received E's on their OWLs, and Snape had said he would only accept O grades. So of course they hadn't expected to be in the class. They had to borrow a couple of spare books that first class."_

_"But I won't need to," Rose said, "I can just buy my own book."_

_"That is all very good," Hermione said, "However, it may mess up plans right then and there. You see, Harry's book he had borrowed was full of scribbled notes and improvements on the recipes in the book. To be honest, I thought it was cheating, because he wasn't using the instructed recipes. That very first class, he used the improved recipe and won the bottle of Lucky Potion –"_

_"—which he later used to trick Ron into thinking he was lucky," Rose said, "Which might have had something to do with him and Lavender getting together."_

_"Right," Hermione said, "If Harry had a normal book instead of that improved book, he wouldn't have won the Lucky Potion."_

_"But, Mum, I thought the Lucky potion helped him later that year," Rose said, "He said something about a lucky streak led to him finding out about the Horcruxes."_

_"Indeed," Hermione said._

_"So he needs to win it," Rose said, "which doesn't help us."_

_"No, he just needs the potion later in the year," Hermione said, "Not right away."_

_Rose nodded, catching on. "Ah, so… in order to keep him from winning it in that class, we need to take the book from him. How?"_

_"Easy… take the book yourself, and replace it with a new one," Hermione said._

_Flashback ends…_

"I can't believe you kept that information from me," Hugo scoffed, "I need to know these things. What else are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing important," Rose shrugged.

Hugo sighed. "Fine. I will hand it to you. It is a good idea."

"It should be," Rose said, glumly, "Mum thought of it."

Hugo frowned and nodded, then raised his eyes to the heavens. "Thanks, Mum."

Rose had to blink back tears as she watched her brother. Like her, he too still felt as if their mother was really gone. Like Rose, Hugo probably wouldn't believe otherwise until they caught sight of their mother once again.

"C'mon," Rose said, "Let's go to Uncle George's shop."

"You mean it?" Hugo asked.

"Our last stop of the day," Rose said.

_Anything to keep you happy for a little while longer, _she added silently.

Hugo smiled and Rose followed him down the cobbled pavement with their trunks – filled with purchases – in hand. A grin, Rose's first real grin since her arrival back in time, crossed her mouth as she spotted the shop known as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was easily the most vibrant shop in the marketplace.

Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop fronts around them, the windows of Weasley Wizard Wheezes hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

_WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT _

_YOU-KNOW-WHO? _

_YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT _

_U-NO-POO- _

_THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION_

THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!

Hugo guffawed suddenly at the sight. "U-No-Poo! Why isn't that around in our time?"

"Hugo, shh!" Rose said, cautiously, as she looked around to see if other shoppers had heard what her brother had said.

"Oh," Hugo said, sheepishly, "Oops, sorry, sis."

"Come on," Rose said, annoyed, as she dragged her brother into the shop.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes looked a lot different than it had in twenty-five years. While the outside of the shop never grew in size, the instead would expand over the years in order to add space for new inventions and items. At the moment, since the shop was fairly new, it was quite a bit smaller. One of the big noticeable differences Rose found right away was the lack of a tall portrait behind the front counter which resided an imitation of Fred Weasley. Instead the real Fred Weasley stood behind the counter, helping a young man with his purchases.

Rose blinked back tears as she looked at the Uncle she had never met. It was no surprise that he looked identical to Uncle George, save for the fact that he was at the far end of his teenage years. Beside Rose, Hugo was sporting a wide grin. Fred and George were his idols – George was his favorite Uncle, and he could listen to stories of their wild Hogwarts days for hours upon hours. So it was no surprise that he was happy to see Fred.

"Hey, Ronnie!" a voice said, nearby, "Does Mum know you're here?"

Rose turned and saw the teenage version of her Uncle George walking toward them. The first big noticeable difference, outside George's age, was the fact that he still had both of his ears instead of one. For years, George had joked to any of the children who asked him, that he was born with one ear so his parents could tell him apart from his twin. That was until the adults had sat down all the children, when Rose was 12 years old, and told them all about the Second War, and their involvement, including everything about Uncle Harry.

"Whoa," George said, when he approached Rose and Hugo, "You're not Ron."

"Nope, sorry, mate," Hugo said.

"My mistake," George said, "You look just like my youngest brother, it's eerie."

When Rose noticed George was looking at them suspiciously, she knew she needed to say something.

"Your name's Weasley, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, George Weasley," George said, "My brother Fred is over there behind the counter."

"Thought so, just by the name on the shop," Rose said, "My name's Rose, and this is Hugo. We also happen to be Weasleys."

George raised an eyebrow. "We happen to have loads of cousins and what-not, but I don't think I ever met the two of you. Are you sure? I mean –"

"By the honesty of my wand, I am sure I'm a Weasley," Rose said, recalling a vow her mother had taught her, "I am not falsifying who I am under the pretenses of charms or Polyjuice Potion."

"Okay, I believe you," George said, shaking his head and giving an amused smile. "I'm just saying we never met you before."

"Understandable," Rose said, "Before a couple weeks ago, we used to live in America. We didn't know much about our family on this side of the pond, only that we knew we had a big one. Apparently my mother is a distant cousin of your father's – one of our great-grandpas or what-not was brothers with yours, if I recall."

"Right," George said, "So where are your parents?"

"They died," Hugo said, bluntly, and George frowned.

"We had no idea about the war," Rose said, "We came here to try to connect to our extended family, and a couple weeks ago, our parents – they were killed by Death Eaters."

"Damn," George cursed, "I'm sorry."

"They were discussing us going into Hogwarts as transfers," Rose said, "We're still going to do that. Hugo will be a fourth year. I'll be a sixth."

"Sixth, huh?" George said, "You'll be year-mates with my youngest brother. Our sister is just a year below him too. I'm sure you'll meet them soon."

Rose nodded and blinked back a tear. "I'm sure we will."

"We've been shopping for our school things, and this is our last stop," Hugo said, "Thought we'd take a look around and buy a few things."

"Ah, fellow pranksters?" Fred said, as he joined his brother.

"I am," Hugo said, as he smiled at his heroes.

Rose and Hugo introduced themselves and gave the same story to Fred. He, in turn, looked solemn at the news of the loss of what appeared to be his fellow family members.

"Well, I tell you what," Fred said, "As a fellow Weasley, and a prankster, we'll give you a discount, eh?"

"Sure!" Hugo said.

"Take a gander then," George said.

Hugo immediately ventured into the depths of the store.

"I must say he looks a lot like Ron," Fred said, to Rose, as he watched Hugo vanish into one of the aisles.

"You, on the other hand, fair lady," George said, "have a familiar look to you, but I cannot place it. Right at the tip of my tongue."

Rose winced, and suddenly wished she had done something about her bushy hair. Even though it was ginger-red, outside of color it was identical to her mother's.

"Aw well, it will come to me," George shrugged. "For you, my dear, we have a whole batch of WonderWitch products. Realistic thirty-minute daydreams. Love potions – there are plenty of boys in Hogwarts for you to latch onto, you know."

"Er… no thank you," Rose muttered; she had no plans to fancy any of the boys at school, especially since most of them were the fathers of her own classmates.

"Swing on the other side of the broom, do you?" Fred asked.

Rose blushed at the innuendo. "No, I do not! I had a boyfriend where I came from, thank you very much. Unfortunately I had to break it off."

"Not a fan of long-distant relationships then?" George asked.

"More problems than just the distance," Rose muttered.

_Like decades for example._

Rose blinked back more tears as she thought of her ex-boyfriend. They had only been together since the start of their fifth year, and she had done her best to make the relationship survive after the death of her father, but her plans made the break-up inevitable. She considered it lucky that the relationship lasted as long as it did. Shortly before her father died, she had nearly confessed to her boyfriend she had fallen in love with him – that she considered the relationship more than a simple boyfriend-girlfriend type fling. But after Christmas break, and the plans had been set in store, she kept that confession locked in tight.

She shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts and ventured into the store, to explore the shop. Twenty minutes later, after she picked up a few things she thought might be useful, she found Hugo at the front counter, where he too had numerous items for purchase. After the discount, it had still cost them twenty-five galleons for the lot. Rose wondered how much money they had left after the spree they had just gone through today.

After they said goodbye to their Uncles, Rose and Hugo left the shop, then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. They bought a couple bottles of Butterbeer, and a couple small bags of Floo Powder from Tom. They asked the barman nicely to help them with the transfer of their purchases – traveling with trunks in the Floo Powder was not something they wanted to do. After a simple spell, Tom assured them their purchases were at their destination. Rose and Hugo gulped down their butterbeer, then traveled back to the Three Broomsticks via the Floo Network, where they found their trunks sitting near the fireplace.

They decided food could wait just a little while longer, so they made their way up to their room with their belongings and started sorting through everything and placing it neatly in the trunks. Rose was finished first, so while she waited for her brother to finish, she counted out the money they had left.

"Two-hundred and fifteen galleons," Rose said, ten minutes later, "We spent nearly half of what we have today, Hugo."

"School stuff is ruddy expensive," Hugo muttered as he closed his now-sorted trunk.

"Exactly," Rose said, "We're going to have to be careful."

"Relax, Rose," Hugo said, "Hopefully by Christmas, Mum and Dad will know who we are, and then we can worry less about that kind of stuff. Then we can reveal ourselves to Grams and Gramps. They wouldn't let us wither down to nothing, you know."

"Do you think we might have made a mistake talking to Uncle George and Fred today?" Rose asked. "They're going to be rather curious – they _are _rather curious. It doesn't help that you look so much like Dad."

"What, you think they'll tell Grams and Gramps about us?" Hugo said.

"Maybe," Rose said, with a sigh.

"We'll work on that if it comes to it," Hugo said, "Come on, sis. I'm starving."

Rose smiled and nodded, then followed her brother to the bottom level of the building. There, they ordered two specials from Madam Rosmerta and discussed, in private thanks to the Muffliato spell, about their plans that directly concerned the near future.

"Just think," Hugo said, an hour later, as they were finishing up their meal, "In nearly twenty-four hours, we'll see Mum and Dad again."

"I know," Rose said, smiling. "I can't wait."

"Me either," Hugo said, "How long do you think it will take for us to bring the two love-birds together?"

Rose shrugged. "Mum said she missed Christmas at the Burrow during her sixth year because she was fighting with Dad, thanks to his relationship with Lavender. Maybe this time she'll get to celebrate with him…"

"Maybe as a couple?" Hugo asked, smiling.

"If everything goes well," Rose said, nodding.

Hugo frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'if'?"

"There's always a chance something is going to go wrong, Hugo," Rose said.

"We have everything planned out, Rose," Hugo said, then took the notebook from his pocket, "We've worked for months – _months – _on everything in here! Hundreds upon hundreds of hours going through in fine detail what will happen, and it is just a simple 'if' for you?"

"I didn't mean that," Rose said.

"It will work out, Rose," Hugo said, "You'll see."

Before Rose could reply, Hugo popped the last chip into his mouth, took a last swig of butterbeer, and stood up with his tray and walked away from the table. Rose frowned as she watched her brother storm off from the rubbish bin and up the stairs. Rose finished her meal, trashed the remains and headed for their room. When she arrived, she found Hugo laying on his bed, facing the opposite wall.

"Need the bathroom?" Rose asked, "I think I'm going to take a relaxing bath."

Hugo remained silent; obviously he was ignoring her. Rose shrugged and headed for the bathroom. Just before she closed the door, she heard what sounded like Hugo crying. Rose leaned against the closed door and stared, blurry-eyed into the bathroom, not really looking at anything in particular.

The inevitable had come – the first round of things they needed to get done had all been completed. Now it was time to wait until the second round would come. Now that the small rest period had arrived, so too had the reality of it, along with it the end of the adrenaline that was keeping the two siblings going. Hugo had realized that, and was now letting it all go.

Rose filled the tub with hot water, then disrobed and stepped inside the tub. She sat down and laid back, submerging herself until only her head and the tips of her toes surfaced.

There, alone in the small bathroom, she finally let the tears - that had been threatening to emerge ever since her and Hugo's arrival back in time – fall down her cheeks and drip into the bathwater.

Now was the time to cry and reflect. Because starting tomorrow, everything they had been working on for nine months would finally, officially begin.

Hermione Weasley's point of no return had come and gone. Rose and Hugo's was only beginning.

* * *

**So Rose and Hugo have successfully arrived back in 1996. They survived the first day without too much of a hassle.**

**Rose's boyfriend that was mentioned in this chapter – it may be obvious who it was. While he'll get a few mentions – one big one in a flashback in a couple of chapters – it is not very significant. The mention of him and Rose's relationship merely exists as character development.**

**Speaking of character development, I'd like your opinion on how I'm doing with Rose and Hugo. Do you like them? Do they seem believable? Does their relationship (as siblings usually go) seem believable?**

**Next chapter, Rose and Hugo arrive at Hogwarts, and meet with Albus Dumbledore. This should be interesting.**

**As I noted in the author's note at the end of the previous chapter, I want to try to switch back and forth between two or three of my stories, so all of my readers can get what they want. So I am not sure when the next chapter for this will come, because I want to work on updating at least one new chapter of Bonds of Time II, and maybe – maybe – Dangerous Returns.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Meeting Professor Dumbledore

**Chapter 4  
Meeting Professor Dumbledore**

**Author's Note: Well, unfortunately, I've unfortunately got a bit of writer's block for Bonds of Time II, which I hope to remedy soon. However, the good news is, I don't have writer's block when it comes to this story! Which allowed me to update this one first! I know you've been waiting for this – since it has to do with Dumbledore. So here you go… enjoy!**

* * *

**(Rose)**

Early the following morning, the first of September, found Rose standing, wrapped only in a body-length towel in front of the bathroom mirror. She twirled around admiring her new look.

The previous evening, as Rose was doing another check of her new belongings in her trunk, she realized she had forgotten something very important – personal-care products. So, while Hugo was taking a long, relaxing bath, Rose had ventured out into Hogsmeade Village, where she found a quaint little store tucked between a couple of the bigger businesses, that sold a range of personal-care products. She bought make-up, hygiene products (for both her and Hugo), and hair products. As she was going through the various hair products – which included different potions along with the normal products – she found a hair potion that looked promising, and immediately bought it.

When she woke up, she took a quick shower, then applied the hair potion, and worked her hair into a new look. The bushy look that was identical to her mother's had vanished, and was replaced with a ponytail 'do that she had usually seen on her Aunt Ginny or cousin Lily. The potion, while it had not messed around with her ginger-red color, gave it a sleek, shiny look. One of the effects of the potion, which would last for a while had promised easy maintenance. This was one of the main reasons she had bought the hair potion – her hair could get very uncontrollable at times. Hopefully it wouldn't return to its bushy look for quite some time.

Suddenly, a knock on the bathroom door interrupted her moment.

"Rose?" Hugo asked on the other side of the door, "I know you're in there. I gotta pee. Open up or I'm using an Unlocking Charm. I don't care if you're starkers or bathing or what-not. I'll shut my eyes!"

Rose rolled her eyes, made sure the towel was wrapped solidly around her body, and walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it.

"Finally – _whoa!_" Hugo said, when he saw Rose's new hairdo, apparently undeterred by the fact that his sister was in naught but a towel, "That's – err – different. Got a hot date?"

"Very funny," Rose muttered, "No. Yesterday Fred and George – one of the two – said I looked familiar. It was probably because of my hairdo. It is like Mum's, and they know Mum, of course. I was thinking that if they thought something was up because of hair, then Mum – given how smart she is - will definitely know something is up. You already look like Dad, but we can't do anything about that. Besides, we're not going to lie about the fact we're Weasleys, so it is not really a big deal. My hair, though, might give me away. So I changed it into this."

"You look like Lily and Aunt Ginny," Hugo said, grinning.

"Exactly," Rose said, "I resemble a Weasley now, instead of – you know – 'Mum plus the Weasley Curse'."

"Good idea," Hugo said, "Now… out! I gotta go."

Rose rolled her eyes again at her brother's rudeness, and left the bathroom. "Hurry up, kiddo. I'm not exactly finished quite yet."

"Don't worry, I'll be out before you can say Quidditch," Hugo said, "I know you always like to take _forever _in the mornings."

Rose glared at Hugo, and muttered "Quidditch" under her breath. Unfortunately, the effect didn't go over too well, since he shut the door before he could see her reaction. Rose walked into the main portion of the small room, and over to the large hanging mirror on the wall overlooking the two beds. She grinned as she admired her hairdo, and was quite proud of herself that she had thought of it. It would be just her luck if something _so simple _had given her away.

"Definitely inherited your brains, Mum," Rose said as she looked at the ceiling, "Thank you."

* * *

Rose and Hugo had agreed that ten-o-clock would be a good time to attempt to meet with Professor Dumbledore. So, at half-past-nine, after a quick breakfast at the Three Broomsticks, they made their way, with their school trunks in hand, through Hogsmeade Village and headed toward Hogwarts Castle. Soon, they reached the large gate that separated the village from the road leading to the castle.

Near the gate, they saw Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds, and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor tending to one of the carriages. Though neither Rose, nor her brother, could see Thestrals, she had long-ago been informed that the horses brought the carriages to and from the castle.

"Getting big, Soot, aren'tcha, girl," Hagrid said, apparently to one of the Thestrals, "Be matin' season fer ya soon. I saw you had yer eye on Ash over there fer some time now, yeah. Nice big stallion -"

Hagrid stopped mid-sentence when he saw the two siblings walking toward the gate.

"Oi, what's yer bus'ness here?" Hagrid asked, in his booming, but caring, voice, as he approached the gate.

"We're transfer students from America," Rose said, "We know we're very late and were supposed to register over a month ago, but circumstances made that impossible. We'd like to speak to the Headmaster."

"Is he 'specting ya?" Hagrid asked, as he looked from Rose to Hugo.

"No, sir," Rose said.

"Where's yer parents?" Hagrid asked.

"Dead, sir," Hugo said.

"Oh, well that's just – that's too bad there," Hagrid said, a frown crossing his lips.

He gave a great sigh, and stared at the two siblings for a moment, before he nodded. Though Rose could tell the gentle giant was nervous and cautious.

"Alrigh' then," Hagrid said, "But no funny bus'ness, an' I'll be taking ya straight ter the Headmaster's office. No other stops."

"We understand," Rose said, "Can't be too careful."

"That's righ', you can't," Hagrid said, "Not these days."

Hagrid wrung his hands nervously, as he hesitated for a moment, before he pushed on the gates gently, opening them partially, and allowing the two siblings through.

"Get up in the carriage here then," he said, pointing to the nearest carriage. "Yer mighty lucky it is me that was here, an' not Mister Filch. He's a righ' suspicious bloke, he is. He wouldn' have gave ya entrance."

"Well, we thank you then," Rose said.

"Yeah, thanks," Hugo said.

"S'nothing, as long as yer truthful," Hagrid said.

Rose and Hugo stepped into the carriage. A mighty shake later made Rose realize that Hagrid had taken a seat in the front of the carriage. Hagrid commanded the Thestral to get going, and the carriage began to move.

"He's right, you know," Hugo said. "I hadn't even thought much about getting _into _the castle. I was so focused on talking to Professor Dumbledore, that I never thought of having to get past that gate until we got there."

"Yeah," Rose said, "Me either."

"Wasn't even in my notebook," Hugo said, shaking his head.

"And yet last night you insisted we had everything, every little thing, planned," Rose said.

Hugo frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry about getting mad at you last night. It's just… everything is riding on what we're going to do. Getting Mum and Dad together early improves the chances that Dad won't do anything stupid like run out on their big hunt. Hearing words like 'if' just… just makes me think we can't do it."

"I'm sorry too," Rose said, "I should have more faith in this."

Hugo smiled, then a brush of worry crossed his face. "Remember what we're going to tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yeah," Rose said, nodding, "How's your Occlumency barriers?"

"Pretty strong, though easy enough to drop a couple and manage them if needed," Hugo said.

Rose chuckled. "A year ago, would you ever think you could do something like that?"

Hugo frowned. "A year ago, Dad was alive and we were a whole family, Rose. We weren't thinking of doing something like this."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

Hugo shrugged and looked out the window. Rose knew that meant Hugo didn't want to talk anymore. Which was okay, since she her mind was too full with thoughts for her to concentrate much on talking. Suffice it to say, the ten-minute-plus journey from the gate to the front steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was quite silent between the two siblings in the carriage.

When the carriage finally stopped, it rumbled shakily as Hagrid stepped down from the front of it. He opened the door, and Rose and Hugo stepped out.

"Follow me, you two," Hagrid said, "I'll take ya to the Headmaster's office."

The large front doors of the castle were already open as Rose and Hugo followed Hagrid inside. When they arrived in the entrance hall, they found it to be much the same it would be in twenty-five years.

"Hagrid," a rough voice said, off to the left of the hall; Rose recognized the man as the cranky old caretaker Argus Filch. In Rose and Hugo's time, Filch was still around, though he was very slow, and not-so-threatening as he had been in their parents days. This version, though he was getting on in years, looked quite sinister, even for a Squib. "Shouldn't you be tending the Thestrals. Eh, who is this now? There's not supposed to be children here until tonight!"

"Keep your nose down, Filch," Hagrid said, "Jus' a couple o' guests. Might be new students if all goes well, so why don'tcha give 'em a nice welcome if ye be kind?"

Filch snorted as he looked from the gamekeeper to the two kids. "You two be careful around here if you know what's good for ya. Come on, my sweet."

What Rose had mistaken for a rather furry mop-head, turned out to actually be a cat. She suddenly remembered her father had once mentioned that Filch had a cat that was more dangerous than the caretaker. The cat – _was it Rose's imagination or did she have red eyes? _– meowed at Rose and Hugo and followed Filch as he strode across the hall toward a broom closet.

"Like I said, he's a suspicious sort o' character," Hagrid said, "Don't want ter cross him, ye take tha' advice now. Come on then, let's not keep Dumbledore waiting, even if he doesn't know yer here. I imagine he'll talk to ya anyway. Great man, Dumbledore is. Great man."

Rose and Hugo followed Hagrid toward the Grand Staircase. Rose smiled as she caught sight of the grand room. It looked much like it did in her future, except there were some different paintings here and there. When they reached the top of the first set of moving staircases, Hagrid took his umbrella from his jacket, and tapped on the staircase. Immediately the one in front of them connected to theirs, giving them passage.

They reached the second floor, and headed off down the corridor. Rose had taken this journey to the Headmaster's office – or in her and Hugo's case and time, Headmistress' office. She wasn't embarrassed to admit she had gotten in a bit of trouble now and then, enough trouble that she had to see Headmistress McGonagall a couple of times. Rose smiled inwardly as she imagined what her mother of this day and age would say if she knew her future daughter got in as much trouble as she did. The thought of seeing her teenage mother, who at the moment would be her age, made her nervous but it also excited her.

Soon, they reached a large gargoyle statue which sat outside a wall. In Rose's time, the gargoyle was no longer there, instead it was a statue of a giant cat.

"Let's see now, what was tha' password," Hagrid muttered, "Oh yes, sugar quill!"

The gargoyle nodded, then sprang to life and hopped to one side. Behind it, the wall melted in on itself, much like the brick wall at Diagon Alley, and formed an archway which led to a stairwell.

"Up ye go now," Hagrid said, motioning them forward.

Rose and Hugo looked at each other nervously. Rose nodded and stepped forward, leading Hugo, with Hagrid at the tail as they ventured up the stairwell toward the Headmaster's office.

When they reached a large wooden door, Hagrid took his umbrella and tapped the handle on the door twice.

"Come in," a gentle voice said inside.

Hagrid opened the door and led Rose and Hugo inside. Rose took a sweeping look at the office – it was decorated a bit different than it was in Rose and Hugo's time. Most of the portraits were still there. However, while there were loads of books and tomes in Headmistress McGonagall's reign, at the present there were shelves of odd-looking artifacts and devices. Off to the left side, Rose spotted the Sorting Hat resting on a shelf; to the right, she saw a glass case, though she couldn't tell what was inside.

Across the room, near the desk, there was a large perch, where a phoenix stood at the top. Rose smiled as she saw it; she had heard stories of Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid said, "I apologize if yer busy, it's just we have a couple o' guests. They're… well, I'll let them explain."

Rose's eyes glanced behind the desk, where she saw a figure she had only seen before as a resident of a portrait, which usually hung on a wall near where the Sorting Hat now sat below. She had spoken to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore only once when he had greeted her; he knew who she was – obviously McGonagall had told him – and commented he was thrilled to meet the child of two of his favorite students (though he said he'd deny it if she told anyone he picked favorites).

Albus Dumbledore, currently alive and well – or rather, mostly well – sat in a tall oak chair behind a large mahogany desk. His hands were together as if in prayer, and Rose tried her best not to cringe when she noticed one of his hands was quite blackened, and looked almost dead. His eyes twinkled behind his spectacles as they glanced from her to Hugo.

"This is a surprise," Dumbledore said, "I did not expect to see students quite this early. Come, please, sit down and explain yourselves."

He raised his wand – Rose tried her hardest not to react when she recognized the wand – and two comfortable chintz chairs appeared on the other side of the desk.

"Hagrid, thank you for escorting them," Dumbledore said, "I assume your Thestrals need attending to?"

"Yes, sir," Hagrid said, "I'll be going now. Nice ter meet the two o' ya. Hope ter see you 'round more."

Rose and Hugo nodded, though remained silent. Rose led her brother over to the chairs, where they each sat down in one. The door closed behind them, signaling Hagrid's departure.

"Would either of you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir," Rose said, and Hugo shook his head.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "I think an introduction would be a nice place to begin. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of this fine school we call Hogwarts."

He then motioned his healthy hand to Rose.

"My name is Rose Weasley," Rose said.

"I'm Hugo," Hugo said, "Hugo Weasley, Rose's brother."

"Weasley," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he stared at the two of them, "I know my fair share of Weasleys, though I do not believe I've ever met the two of you. You are old enough to have been taught here at Hogwarts for a few years now, but I've never met you, nor have I ever seen your names in the Hogwarts Book."

Rose looked at Hugo, and could tell his hands were shaking nervously. He only nodded at her, and she looked back at Rose.

"We're Hogwarts students, sir," Rose said, "Only… we're not _current _Hogwarts students."

"Please clarify," Dumbledore said.

"My brother and I," Rose said, trying to keep her voice clear, "We're from the future. About twenty-five years or so from now. We're the children of two of your current students."

Dumbledore studied the two children for what seemed forever, but lasted about a minute. All the while, Rose could feel pinpricks in her mind, and recognized them as very subtle attacks at her Occlumency barriers. She dare not look at Hugo, but she could tell he was wincing slightly, and she hoped he held his barriers up.

"I see," he finally said, "Tell me, is it common practice in the future to study Occlumency?"

"Not exactly," Rose said. "Our mother was well aware that you, and other certain people in this time, were accomplished Legilimens, and she wanted us to protect ourselves. I am smart enough to know you will not immediately believe or trust us, sir. I do not expect you to. I ask that you, however, listen to the story from another source, someone who you know quite well."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "And who would that be?"

"Our mother," Rose said, "Her current name is Hermione Granger."

A smile crossed Dumbledore's lips. "I did wonder if it was her. You say you wish that I listen to this tale from her. How, may I ask, can we accomplish this?"

"Our mother told me you own a Pensieve?" Rose asked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said.

"I give you permission to extract a memory from my head," Rose said, "It is a message from our mother – a message we were to give directly to you."

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised again. He said nothing, and Rose steeled herself for a possible attack of some kind. The aged Headmaster only stood up and walked around his desk. Rose's eyes followed his as he walked over to a glass cupboard. A moment later, Dumbledore returned with a large bowl Rose recognized as a Pensieve. Rose looked at Hugo, who until now was quite nervous to a point of being temporary mute. He looked highly relieved and even gave Rose a small smile.

"Do you know how to extract one's memory from your mind?" Dumbledore asked.

"I believe so," Rose said.

"Please do so," Dumbledore said, "If only to give yourself peace of mind at the fact that it will not be I who points a wand at your head."

Rose blinked at the bluntness of his words, but only nodded. She took her wand from the pocket of her jeans and pointed at her brow. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the desired memory, from its beginning to end, then pulled her wand backwards. Soon, she saw the strand of silver memory attached to the end. She moved her wand over the Pensieve, shook it a little, and the memory strand dropped into the not-quite liquid, not quite-gassy substance inside the bowl.

"Would you please both venture inside with me?" Dumbledore asked, "If only to give me direction?"

Rose and Hugo both nodded.

"Have you been inside a Pensieve before?" Dumbledore asked.

The two siblings nodded again. A few years ago, on their parents' twelfth wedding anniversary, they used their Uncle Harry's Pensieve – which happened to be this very Pensieve he had inherited from Dumbledore via his portrait, a couple years after the end of the Second War – into the memory of Ron and Hermione's wedding, so they could watch their parents get married.

"You first then," Dumbledore said, looking at Rose through his spectacles.

Rose nodded, and leaned forward toward the bowl. She dipped her head into the Pensieve, and soon she was falling, falling, through silver and grey clouds. Soon she landed upright onto a thick brown carpet. As she looked around, she smiled when she realized she was standing in the sitting room of her Ottery St. Catchpole home. Though she could only see a few feet around her, because the memory was still forming, she knew it was her home. Beside her, Hugo arrived, then a moment later Headmaster Dumbledore.

A few moments later, the memory settled completely, giving them the full view of the sitting room. Across the sitting room, Hermione Weasley lay across a comfortable sofa, her head and feet resting on pillows on either end. Rose felt tears in her eyes as she saw her mother. Beside her, Hugo sniffled quietly. Rose remembered this as if had happened hours ago. The setting was about a week ago in Rose and Hugo's time, even though it was so distant in the future from where they were now.

A sound behind them made the three visitors turn, and Rose noticed her memory-self sitting on a chair comfortably, though she looked nervous. Memory-Hugo was perched on the armchair of the seat.

Rose turned back to her mother. Although she was ill from the sacrifice she was giving for the potion, she didn't look as sick as she would on her final day of life. Her skin was a warm peach color, her hair, only graying a bit (if she was in perfect health, it would still be her natural brunette), and she didn't look as thin.

"Are we ready, Rose?" Hermione asked, "It is you who will be preparing this memory."

"Yes, Mum," Rose said, as her memory-self said the same thing.

Hermione cleared her throat and seemed to look directly where the three visitors stood.

"Hugo, please, today's Daily Prophet," Hermione said.

Rose jumped slightly, as memory-Hugo stepped between her and the real Hugo, with a rolled up edition of the Daily Prophet tucked in his arm. He stood a few feet away from the three and turned to them, then unfolded the Daily Prophet to show them the front page.

"I will assume I am now speaking to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," Hermione said; Rose looked at the Headmaster, and he nodded, even though he knew farewell she could not see him, "If you look at the date on the newspaper, you will see that it is August 24th, in the year twenty-twenty-four. Hugo, my boy?"

After a moment, Hugo folded the newspaper up and walked back toward the chair, and sat on the arm once again.

"If my children have done everything they have been told up to this point," Hermione said, "they have introduced themselves and confessed that they are from the future. I assume they have not told you too much yet, since I know you need some confirmation first. I know you are in a time of war, in some of the most dangerous months of the war, though it will get much worse."

Rose winced slightly and looked up at Dumbledore, who did not react to that news. He only looked at Hermione.

"I have changed a bit over the years, it is true," Hermione said, "Two kids, stress, age, and what I am currently going through will do that to a person. But I think you will recognize me. My name is Hermione Weasley, though it was once Granger. The two dear teenagers you have met are my daughter, Rose, and son, Hugo. Their father is Ron Weasley."

Rose heard Dumbledore chuckle softly.

"I know what you're probably thinking," Hermione said, smiling. "It isn't that much of a surprise who my husband and their father is. Even though myself and my husband were, in your time, a bit oblivious to each other's feelings of love for one another, and it seemed hopeless, we did fall in love. We've had hard times, but most of the time it has been wonderful."

Hermione's eyes fell to her enclosed hands, before she looked back towards Dumbledore.

"For twenty-plus years, we've led a mostly perfect life," she continued, "There were a lot of good changes to the wizarding world – it has indeed changed for the better. Outside of our small family, the world moves on as it should – mostly carefree, a few troubles, but nothing catastrophic or major as it was in your time. However, inside our tiny family, we've suffered a great tragedy recently."

Rose felt tears in her eyes as she saw her mother's lips quiver.

"In late December of last year, my husband, Ron, passed away at the age of forty-four," Hermione said.

"Oh, my dear girl, I'm very sorry," Dumbledore whispered.

"We believe it was due to something that happened during the last few months of the war – over a year from where you currently are," Hermione said, "We had no idea at the time that it would affect him like that. There was no immediate reaction – in fact there was no side-effects until just weeks prior to his death. But I know for a fact his death was caused by something that happened during those last few months of the war."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled.

"I firmly believe that it is my fault he died," Hermione said; she glared at her children – and Rose knew that while she was looking at the memory-versions of her and Hugo, she was also looking at them – telling them not to counter her statement, but to let her continue. "He wouldn't have died if things had been different. Because of me, I lost my husband, my love, my soul-mate – really, one of my reasons for living. My children lost their father, their hero. All because of a mistake I made so long ago. Because I didn't do something. I held back, and because of it, Ron is gone. My children have traveled back in time in hopes to correct this mistake."

Rose looked at Dumbledore, who looked like he was on the verge of saying something.

"I know what you're going to say, Professor," Hermione said, "It is foolhardy to change the past, but even you know it is possible. What would have happened if it hadn't been for that time-turner in my third year, sir? A young boy would have lost his godfather two years earlier, an innocent creature would have been slain. It was you who told us to go back those few hours and change the past, change their fate. What my children are doing is no different, though the stakes are higher, the risks are even greater, and the sacrifices are much, much more serious. You can see I am ill, sir. It is all due to the sacrifice I am giving to my children. I'm sure your beautiful mind will know exactly what I had to do to bring my children back in time, yes?"

"It is quite the accomplishment," Dumbledore said, quietly.

"If you find what my children are doing offensive," Hermione said, "I ask you to put yourselves in their shoes. If you could go back in time and correct a mistake – save a life – would you do it?"

Rose looked at Dumbledore, and she could swear that his lips were pointed downward slightly.

"My children lost their father because of something I did," Hermione said, "They did not have any control over it themselves. Now I am giving it to them. Please know that over the past few months, my children and I have been working extremely hard on the strict schedule of what they should be doing. They know the risks, the dangers – they know if something were to go wrong, they might not even exist anymore. They're doing it for their father. What they are doing has very little to do with the outcome of the war in general. They know things about the war, yes – while they could change a few things for the better, they understand they must be smart about it and allow much of it to take place. What they are changing is nothing more, nothing less, than what is personal to them, and me, and their father. Family business, you could say."

Hermione paused them inhaled and exhaled her breath.

"I know in your mind you think you could just Obliviate them, and let them live their lives in your time," Hermione said, "But I am asking you not to do so. They have a chance to return to the future, a future they should have never had to go without – a future with their family intact. But they must complete their mission. In exchange for your support, and cooperation, I will give you a gift of knowledge. However, this gift comes with a price. I ask that you do not ask my children to say anymore about what I am going to tell you. It is their decision whether to tell you later if they decide. Know that do to their foreknowledge, they know what they are doing. My gift to you is this, Professor – recently you hired a new staff member due to one factor alone. You needed to confirm suspicions in your mind. Suspicions that have haunted your mind for quite some time now. I know that you believe you have little time left to live, and you must pass on your suspicions and information to someone who can handle them. My gift is this – you are one-hundred percent correct about your suspicions."

Rose heard Dumbledore gasp softly, and she watched the man nod once.

"Thank you, dear girl, for that gift," he said.

"Please take this gift and allow my children to go about their mission," Hermione said. "Ask the questions that you must, but please accept that if they do not answer, it is not that they are taking offense, but following specific directions in a floor-plan the three of us have laid out. You might have already discovered, they have skills of Occlumency. Yes, they are keeping much from you. But even you know that too much foreknowledge can hurt you. The foreknowledge they possess, they know how to use it, and whether or not to use it. They are smart children – I'm sure you know that given that you know me, their mother. We've worked for months on a certain path they'll follow, certain steps, they'll take. Be of peaceful mind that they know what they are doing. I trust them completely and have faith in them."

Her eyes seemed to glance from where Dumbledore stood, to where Rose and Hugo stood, and Rose gasped softly, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"My last message is this," Hermione said, "To my children, my beautiful baby girl and boy. You will have already heard this, of course, since you are recording it for me. But now I am sure it means more to you. I know what you have witnessed very recently pained you very much."

Rose sniffled, knowing she was talking about those last few moments as they had gone back in time – she seemed to know exactly what would happen.

"Please know that I did it for you," Hermione said, "Everything we've done, I've done it for you. Everything has worked out correctly, I trust, and now it is up to you. Know that I am with you always, and even though my younger self, and your father's younger self do not know it yet, we're with you. I love you both, and am extremely proud of you. I wish you the best of luck. Goodbye my loved ones. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I trust you will do what I ask. Rose…"

Rose wondered if her mother was talking to her, but then she realized, as the memory started growing cloudy, that this was when the message was finished.

"Raise your wands, please, children," Dumbledore said.

Rose and Hugo did so, and they felt themselves lift up off their feet. Soon they were back in Dumbledore's office. They took their chairs, as Dumbledore returned to his seat. Dumbledore did not look at them for a whole minute. Instead, he twirled the ring on the finger of his injured hand, and seemed to be deep in thought.

Beside Rose, Hugo was shamelessly crying, though it was softly. She could see the tears running down his cheeks. When he saw her looking, he only smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Rose and Hugo turned back to him.

"First off," he said, "Please know that I am terribly sorry for your loss – your parents are great people. I have lost loved ones and friends, many of whom were much, much younger than when your parents passed. I would have done anything to change their fates. As such, it is quite hard for me to say what I am going to say next."

Rose narrowed her eyes as she gripped her wand. Was the Headmaster going to attempt to do the one thing their mother had asked him not to do. Was he going to try to wipe their memories?

"In the memory, your mother spoke of a time when she and another student," Dumbledore said, "Harry Potter – I assume you know who that is."

"He is our Uncle, sir," Rose said.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and Rose knew he had a question on his lips – he seemed a bit surprised she was speaking of Harry in a present tense. If he had any questions about Harry, it seemed he decided not to ask.

"I see," Dumbledore said, smiling lightly, "He and your mother took their own adventure through time – do you know the story?"

"We do," Hugo said, "they told us about it."

"It was I who gave them permission to do so," Dumbledore said, "As you might have guessed from your mother's message. It was a risk, but they took to the task exceedingly well and succeeded, even though the events did not go as one might have hoped. It still worked out in the end. I can see it now that you two both have the qualities of your mother and father. Brilliant minds, loyalty, love for each other and family – but also a recklessness that outlasts even youth."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled. He frowned slightly and twisted the ring on his finger once again.

"Your mother gave me quite a gift in that message," he said, "It confirmed to me suspicions that I have indeed had in my mind for some time now. Though I am sure you know this."

"Yes, sir," Rose said.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am going to keep my promise to your mother. I am going to continue my task I have set forth this year as if I had not heard her message. But I will keep in mind the gift she told me. I will not ask you further questions, though I do hope that if you feel I deserve to know something later, that you will tell me?"

"I'm not going to say 'yes' or 'no', sir," Rose said, "Because either might be the correct answer. I will only say that if we feel you need to know something, we'll tell you."

Dumbledore stared at them through his spectacles. "Very well. Then I will agree with your mother's deal, and allow you to continue. However, I must warn you this – if your time period was as wondrous as your mother says it was, and I assume it is, because I can see the innocence in your eyes, an innocence that most children these days do not have – then it seems as if good things are to come after this war ends. Even though you might feel you need to change many things, if you feel that events happen during these last months of this war, I ask you to think deeply on what you want to change. To change too much, might very well change something in your future quite drastically. Perhaps you've heard the old adage about what would happen if you step on a butterfly?"

"Yes, sir," Rose said, "Stepping on a butterfly in the past, might change the world severely in the future."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, "I know that you've come back to save your father. Your mother's message tells me that this is your main mission. Saving your father is a personal quest for you. It is a small task, much smaller than, say, if you were coming back to change the fate of the war."

"We know what we're doing, sir," Rose said, "Everything we do, we're doing so that we can be with our parents for many, many years to come."

Dumbledore smiled. "Then I wish you luck."

"Thank you, sir," Rose said, and Hugo nodded.

"Now, for the smaller changes we must set forth already," Dumbledore said. "I assume that both of you are well aware how very much you look like your parents and extended family?"

"Yes, sir," Hugo said, "I've always been told I look like my Dad."

"Which I am sure discover just how much soon," Dumbledore said, "I will assume you wish to keep your names?"

"Yes, sir," Rose said, "Not doing so would cause suspicion. Our Uncle, Harry, he has a certain object that would reveal who we really are – it has our real names. If we change our names, he'd find out we were lying quicker."

"So you wish to keep this information of your identities from your parents and Uncle?" Dumbledore asked.

"We have plans to reveal who we are to them," Rose said, "It is part of that strict schedule we've worked on over the past few months in our own time."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "Your names will be the same, though there will be suspicions already about you being Weasleys. Do you have a remedy for that."

Rose and Hugo explained their fake story in detail, and he seemed to accept it.

"You said you were Hogwarts students in your time, yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll be in my sixth year," Rose said, "Hugo will be in his fourth. We are both Gryffindors."

"I am not surprised at that," Dumbledore said, "I doubt that Sorting Hat would disagree."

Rose and Hugo directed their eyes to the Sorting Hat, who seemed to, strangely enough, currently be napping.

"We have our school things already," Rose said, as she nodded to their trunks near their chairs, "Mum – she has good memory, she told us what books we'd need."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said, "Let's go over some final things – mostly pertaining to your future as students here – and then you are free to explore the castle until this evening. I will allow you entrance in Gryffindor Tower, where you'll soon have beds in your dormitories. I'm sure you might be aware, Miss Weasley, that you will be having class with your parents and Uncle."

"Yes, sir," Rose said.

Dumbledore asked Rose about her OWL results, and what classes she wanted to talk, as well as what classes Hugo was taking. Rose was happy to know she was taking the same classes as her mother – the standard classes (Charms, Defense, Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology) as well as the extra classes (Arithmancy and Ancient Runes). As her mother had told her, Dumbledore also told her to expect Apparation lessons starting early in the second term.

When they were finished, Dumbledore escorted them to Gryffindor Tower. As Rose followed her brother and new Headmaster toward the tower, she let out gasps of relief. It had been a great risk meeting Professor Dumbledore, and telling him what they had. She knew there were a couple times when Dumbledore was minutes away from just taking the Elder Wand, and Obliviating them both, effectively making them regular students in the year 1996. In the end, however, she was proud to say their plan had worked out perfectly. It was just like their mother had told them:

Relieve the Headmaster of the terrible burdens in his mind, giving him the ability to do what he must, and in turn the Headmaster would be grateful enough to give them what they wanted.

Really though, Rose knew exactly why Dumbledore had allowed them to continue with their mission. Their presence – the fact that they were, indeed, children of two of his students - gave Dumbledore the one thing he really needed.

Faith – and proof - that their world would soon be brighter than it currently was.

* * *

**Originally I had planned for one more scene at the end of this chapter, but I think I'll wait for that until the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Next chapter: Rose and Hugo explore Hogwarts castle and do their first bit of mischief. Then – the Welcoming Feast, Rose and Hugo's introduction to the students and staff of 1996 – and a much awaited reunion – though at the moment, the reunion is very one-sided… plus much, much more!**

**The good news is this… I've already written part of the next chapter, the middle part actually… it looks like it will be as long as this chapter is, or even longer! So hopefully it will be online in the next couple of days.**

**So what did you think? Did you like Hermione's Pensieve message? Do you think Rose and Hugo did well enough to convince Dumbledore? Do you think it should have taken a bit more convincing? Was Dumbledore too trusting? However, keep in mind when it comes to that last question – Dumbledore is currently on a mission – obtaining information about what he suspects to be Voldemort's secret – the Horcruxes. Hermione has given him quite a gift – which was her plan all along. Give him what he wants, and he'll be satisfied.**

**With those questions in mind, I end this chapter with this: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and there is much more to come!**


End file.
